Dirty Little Secret
by Brucas-causelivingsnotenough
Summary: Lucas Scott: the good guy, Brooke Davis: the bad girl.  Will Brooke corrupt Lucas? Or will Lucas saves her?
1. The Sky Is Falling

_So i know i really shouldn't be starting a new story considering it has been quite a while since i updated my other two but i kinda lost motivation for them temporarily. I already have the story line for this story pretty much sorted and i just really liked the idea! Please reviewwwww! :D_

* * *

"_Lucas," he heard a voice call from behind him and he instantly recognised the girl calling out to him. He smirked as he knew what she was calling him for so when he turned around it didn't surprise him at all that she threw herself into his arms._

"_Baby," Lucas murmured as he ran his hands through her hair. Her lips met his in a passionate lock which he doubted would have ever been broken if it wasn't for the need of oxygen. When he pulled away he looked down at her body, how perfect it was. Her legs that seemed to go on forever and when they did finally end there was the perfect curves waiting for his eyes. _

"_I want you," she whispered in his ear as she leaned up on to the points of her feet. Leaning completely on him while she began to lightly kiss round his neck until she was back at his lips. He groaned as she put her lips back to his and he couldn't help but pull her closer towards him, wanting there to be no space between them at all._

Beep. Beep.

Lucas moaned softly as he heard his alarm calling him back into reality, he then sighed at the thought of having to get out of bed and return for the first day back at school. He let out a large yawn as he stretched his arms high above his head as he sat up. He stretched his legs out under the sheets as far as he could before realising that due to his dream he was in need of a cold shower.

He sighed as he placed his feet on the wooden floor of his bedroom, groaning as he launched himself to a standing position. He looked around his room and noticed that his mother had packed his school bag and gym bag and left it by his door. He shook his head at the thought that maybe his mum would never accept the fact that he would be turning eighteen this year.

"_So Lucas, first day back at school tomorrow, are you excited?" His mother, Karen had beamed at him the night before._

"_No, not really." He replied and finished eating the rest of his dinner, he was eager to get out to the Rivercourt to meet some of his friends._

"_Why don't you try out for the basketball team this year son?" His mum reached over and touched his hand; he was desperate to pull away but knew that would only hurt her feelings. Lucas Scott couldn't bear the fact that he'd hurt his mother's feelings so he avoided doing so at all costs._

"_Mom, I told you! I like playing ball with the boys, its fun that way." Lucas shrugged as he stood, thanking his mum for the dinner._

"_Okay, but maybe sport would be a good way for you to make friends I suppose." Karen said hesitantly, fearing that she may be pressing too hard._

"_I have friends," Lucas grumbled as a reply as he pulled his hoodie off the back of the chair and over his head. "I have Mouth and Skills, you love Mouth and Skills!" _

"_I do love Mouth and Skills, it's just it only ever seems to be them, or Haley that come round the house," Karen smiled. "Anyway that doesn't matter, go score or touchdown or whatever you boys do!"_

_Lucas had just shook his head at his mom as she walked back into the kitchen, he knew his mom meant well and he appreciated that she worried about him but he was happy with his life. Yeah he had an ass of a father and a brother but he had some great friends, maybe no girlfriend but that didn't bother him._

"_I'll pack your bags for you tomorrow anyway honey, we don't want you forgetting anything on your first day back," he heard Karen call from the kitchen. "If you want I could always put some clothes out for you to wear?"_

"_Mom, I can dress myself!" He protested, kissing her lightly on the cheek before heading out. "Don't wait up Ma," he called and then shut the door lightly behind him._

Lucas sighed and was thankful that his mom hadn't planned an outfit for him and she had left it up to him to dress himself. He shook his head to rid himself of the tiredness that he felt and made his way out into the hall.

He grabbed the handle and pushed the door wide open, quickly removing his clothing and diving it the shower. He let out a sigh as he turned the tap and the water began to flow out of the tap above his head, he let it pour down his face before shaking his dripping hair.

After rinsing the last of the suds he slowly climbed out of the shower, feeling a lot more awake than he had before. He sighed as he reached for a towel and wrapped it tightly around his waist, grabbing the smaller one and shaking it over his head to dry his blonde mess. He double checked that his towel was wrapped tight before he opened the bathroom door and took his first couple of steps out in to the hall.

"Fucking hell," Lucas cursed quietly so his mother wouldn't hear him. The cold air had hit him hard after he'd left the warmth of the bathroom; he shivered as he slowly began to make his way back towards his bedroom. He paused as he touched the handle and then he heard a strange voice coming from the kitchen, not thinking about his attire Lucas Scott went to investigate.

"Look, don't worry! It's not like anything interesting is going to go down here! I'm in the suburbs for Christ's sake!" The voice continued as he made his way round the corner, shocked at the fact there was clearly a female in his house. "Look I have to go..." the girl began and she turned around and caught sight of him at the same time that he caught sight of her.

As he'd turned the corner he'd found himself staring into the warm brown eyes of one of the hottest girls that he had ever seen in his life, the hottest one that had ever been in his kitchen. "Err," he found himself mumbling coherently.

"Wow, I really have to go now Brittany," the girl spoke back down the receiver. Taking her eyes off his and down towards his body. "Okay, call me later bitch! Love you!" The girl giggled as she pushed the red button and dropped her phone on the table. "Hello you," she grinned up at him, moving her eyes up to his face again and away from his abs.

"Er, hello," he managed to stutter. To say that Lucas Scott wasn't used to talking to beautiful women would be an understatement. In fact the only female interaction that Lucas had ever really had would have been with his mother and his best friend Haley.

"So, you must be Lucas right?" the girl smiled up at him, he then noticed the dimples that were dented into her cheeks. _God, she's beautiful. _Lucas was so busy thinking away that he didn't answer her question and just stood there and looked at her. The sound of her chair scraping against the kitchen tiles brought him back to attention, yet he continued to stare at her dumbfounded.

"Well I'm Brooke," she walked over to him, closing the distance quickly. "But I bet you already knew that right?"

"Er, Brooke?" he questioned, embarrassed at the way his voice had sounded so flushed. His cheeks then quickly turned a deep shade of red as he took a step back away from the kitchen, ready to turn and run through his open door into his room.

"Yes Brooke Davis, you're mom said she'd told you about me ages ago?" Brooke continued to question, he decided that instead of risking words he'd just nod slowly.

"_Lucas, can I have a word with you in the kitchen please honey?" he'd heard his mother call through to the lounge where he was sat playing on his playstation._

"_Five minutes Ma," he called back as he continued to excel at his game, ESPN. He was currently connected to his friends Skills and was enjoying the lead that he'd gained._

"_No Luke, now!" She'd called back and he sighed, pressing the pause button and sprinting through to the kitchen to get the conversation over as soon as he could._

"_What?" He moaned as he sunk himself into one of the hard wooden chairs, resting his heads in his hands as he looked up at his mom._

"_Well I was just talking on the phone to my friend Victoria; can you remember me talking about her before? She was one of my friends from school that I stayed close to even though she moved away to New York to go to university? God me and Vic had some good times, you know this one time when it got real late-" Lucas cut her off._

"_What did you need to tell me about Victoria's phone call?" He interrupted and tried to prompt her to tell him the news quickly so he could get back to his TV._

"_Oh right, well you know Victoria has a daughter your age. You've never met her before but she is called Brooke Davis, I've told you about her before remember?" Karen smiled at him._

"_Yes," Lucas lied quickly. He did find the name slightly familiar but he really didn't want to say no and have his mom launch into stories about the girl in question._

"_Well apparently life in New York isn't too good for a teenage girl to grow up in, Victoria loved growing up in Tree Hill and she wanted to move down here so Brooke could grow up here." Karen smiled, "But unfortunately Vic couldn't get the time of work, so Brooke is going to stay here until her mother can relocate down here!" Karen beamed at her son, wondering what his reaction was going to be._

"_So we've got some chick shacking up in the house with us for some time, got it." Lucas smiled and stood up, tucking the chair underneath him and running back into the lounge. Not caring to think about the teenage girl he'd be rooming with in a few weeks, nor the changes she would cause in his life._

"I remember," Lucas muttered and then coughed to clear his chest. He looked at her again to see that she was staring at his bare chest, suddenly becoming unconscious he shifted on the balls of his feet slightly.

"You know, considering this is a small town I never expected I'd be living with a hottie," she winked at him before taking another step closer towards him.

"Oh, what?" Lucas stammered, this was the first time a girl had really complimented him. Not wanting to let her know this he rested his hand on the doorframe in the cockiest manner that he could muster up, instead he made himself look like a fool. She laughed straight at him and he blushed again, trying to look anywhere in the kitchen but at her.

"You're cute," she whispered as she leaned forward towards him, her breathe tingling on his neck. He just stood there in awe of the pretty girl that was driving him crazy, he had no experience with a girl like this and had no idea what he should do or say. She slowly pressed her body against his, her eyes not leaving his for a second.

"Err," Lucas mumbled as he noticed her pushing into him. His body had screamed at the thought of touching her and his naked torso seemed to be on fire, the parts of him that his towel covered ached for her. She slowly tore her eyes away from him and stepped back, looking down towards his legs. When he glanced down he realised what she was looking at, he looked up at stared at her with a mortified expression on his face. He bolted quickly back through the open door that led to the privacy of his own room.

* * *

**So let me know what you guys thought!**


	2. A Story To Tell Your Friends

_So i currently really enjoy writing this one at the moment so updates should now happen regularly! At the moment i am planning to update Connect the Dots later this afternoon as well for all of my loyal readers that love that one! Hope you like the next chapter anyways! Sorry for the delay!_

* * *

"So where is the fine piece of ass then bro?" Skills laughed as he entered the Scott house through Lucas's own front door. Lucas instantly shot him a glare and then glared at Mouth that stood next to him. As soon Lucas had dressed himself he had immediately called Mouth and told him about Brooke and their meeting, he had purposefully left out the fact that he'd ran out of the hall away from her though. As Lucas looked up at the two of them again he saw that neither of them believed what he was saying, believing that Luke had instead gone mad.

"She's out there," Lucas whispered and pointed towards his door that connected to the hall, a door that he hadn't dared open since he'd left for the bathroom earlier on.

"Why ain't we out there with her then man?" Skills grinned as he swung the door wide open and walked casually around the house; he walked into the kitchen laughing. His laugh was cut short when he saw Brooke sat down, her legs resting on the table as she was rocking herself. This repeated action had caused her skirt to slip down her thigh, revealing her skin.

"Oh my," Skills stated plainly as he looked her up and down. "Oh man Luke, you right, this girl is hot!" Skills chuckled as he saw Lucas send him daggers from where he had followed him into the hallway.

"That's cute, telling your friends I'm hot already Broody," Brooke spoke again. Her raspy voice reminding Lucas of the way she had pushed herself up against him early, he gulped slowly. He watched as Brooke put her hand out for Skills to shake.

"The names skills," the boy said eagerly. "And I just wanted to repeat myself back there, girl you really are fine." Brooke smirked at his compliment and looked back up, trying to catch Lucas's eye. She laughed, finding it cute that he wouldn't look at her.

"My name is Mouth," Mouth ran forward, taking her hand from Skills and shaking it desperately. "If you need help with anything at school I'm the guy to come to, or if you need any help out of school then come to me as well." He practically begged Brooke which just caused her smirk to increase; she looked from the two of them before speaking.

"So Skills, you're the one who tells me I'm hot. Mouth, you're the help guy. I think I can manage that," she grinned as she walked over towards Lucas. She gently ran her hand down his arm and laughed at the way he flinched at her touch. "And Lucas," she whispered as she leaned up close to his ear so that the other boys couldn't hear what she was about to say. "Lucas is the boy who gets very excited when he sees me."

Lucas looked down at the floor, desperate for her to stop making a joke of him in his own house. Especially in front of his best friends but he knew he was unlikely to get his way, he turned his head to face his friends and nodded at them to indicate that they should go into his room.

"Dude, I want to kick your scrawny ass at ESPN before we go," Skills grinned as he kicked Lucas door opened and threw himself on the bed.

"Oh and it's on folks, a fierce game between Antwon 'Skills' Taylor and our very own Lucas Scott. I have a feeling that this is a game that will hold out 'til the end or at least 'til we have to head out to school," Mouth commented excitedly as he followed Skills into the bedroom.

Lucas had been so eager to take his friend up on the competition that he had forgotten the gorgeous brunette that was very close to his side.

"Oh, you want to come watch?" Lucas managed to get out after Brooke had nudged him slightly, not wanting him to forget about her. When she saw him blush at the contact she had confirmed that he would never forget about her.

"How about, we play?" Brooke asked as she rested her body against his once more, laughing at the unsure look that swept across his face.

"What was that? Girl wants to play ball with boys?" Skills shouted from his place on Lucas's bed, he laughed when Brooke turned to face them with a smirk on her face. "Well what girl wants girl gets!" Skills grinned at her and gave her a sly wink.

A gesture that didn't go unnoticed by Lucas, he felt his blood boil at the open flirting going on between his best friend and his lodger. He gave her a small nudge, repeating her actions from earlier. Wanting to make sure that she hadn't forgotten that he was there.

"Oh don't worry, I haven't forgotten you Broody," Brooke laughed in her raspy voice before grabbing his hand and pulling him after her and into his bedroom. She slowly pushed him down on his bed next to Skills and Mouth before sitting at his side, her leg resting against his.

"So, the best of the boys against me?" Brooke grinned and let her hand rest on Lucas's upper thigh, enjoying the way that his face went bright red.

"That would be me sexy lady," Skills grinned as he jumped up and grabbed the remotes that he needed, flicking the TV on before diving back into his previous spot.

"Oh, I don't know man. Luke beats you more than you beat him!" Mouth exclaimed as he grabbed one of the controllers of Skills.

"It's okay man, I'm game to sit this one out," Lucas whispered as he found himself staring into Brooke's eyes.

"No man, we're not losing to a girl! Our best player she said and that's you, Luke get your head in the game!" Mouth continued, pushing the remote into his hands.

"Game on Broody," Brooke laughed as he turned to concentrate on the game.

"This music is pretty lame," Brooke sighed as they sat in the car on the way to school. Lucas shook his head as it happened to be his favourite artist – the courteeners that were playing through the speakers.

"I like it," Lucas muttered. Not turning to look at Brooke as he challenged her comment, knowing the second he looked at her he would lose the ability to think straight.

"Yeah, well you lost ESPN to a chick dog, that means your opinion doesn't count!" Skills chuckled from the backseat in Lucas's car, Mouth laughed along with him as they began to relive Brooke beating Lucas at the playstation game.

"Sorry for beating you Broody boy," Brooke giggled along with the boys and pouted at him in the mirror. The mirror being the only way to catch his attention for the whole car journey, she enjoyed taunting the blonde even though she had only known him a few hours. She figured he would provide her with a great deal of entertainment, especially since there was nothing else for her to do being stuck in the sticks.

"S'kay," Lucas muttered. Quickly glancing away from the mirror and back onto the road as he drove the four of them towards school, he rolled his eyes as he looked out the side window and began to think about how different things were to last year. Last year it was him, Skills and Mouth who were driving to school dreaming of all the girls they wished they could pull, even though they knew it would never happen. He stole a quick glance at the brunette next to him and realised how much things had changed already, normally he would be fantasising about someone like her, having her sat shotgun of his car was a little weird.

"Dude, when is little Miss Rockstar getting her fine little ass back into town!" Skills beamed, bringing the subject up most likely to show off to Brooke. Lucas glared at him in the mirror before shrugging his shoulders and letting out a small sigh.

"Little Miss Rockstar? Is this a girlfriend of yours Broody?" Brooke chuckled as she leaned over and ran her hand down his arm, smiling as he tensed.

"Oh man, he wishes!" Skills grinned and winked at Brooke, causing Lucas to tense more under her touch. She smiled up at him and realised that his full attention was back on the road.

"Haley James, she's one of our best friends. She got the chance to go and tour at the end of last year, we've known her ever since we were kids and now she's playing on all these massive stages in New York and Florida and stuff. Haley is pretty cool!" Mouth smiled as he updated Brooke on the situation. "It was always us three boys and Haley, our leader I guess!" Mouth chuckled again.

"Oh man, now we lose Haley I guess Brooke is going to have to be our sexy ass leader," Skills grinned and high fived Mouth from the back seat. Brooke smiled to herself, happy that the boys had such a high opinion of her already.

"No," Lucas said in a strong voice. The strongest one that she'd ever heard him use, "Haley is irreplaceable." He stated as if it were a fact, Mouth gave him a confused look from the back which caused him to turn around, seeing the hurt look in Brooke's eyes. "Haley's special that's all, she's, she's just Hales okay." Lucas explained himself and Brooke shrugged him off.

"So man, when is she back in tree hill?" Skills repeated his earlier question as he leaned forward into the gap between the front seats.

"She got another twelve month deal with the tour; she's not coming back anytime soon." Lucas whispered as he stared back out of the window.

"Wow, so she must be really talented then," Brooke offered. Trying to get the light atmosphere back in the car so that she could continue to tease the blonde driver.

"You have no idea," Lucas muttered.

"She's playing a gig here in a few weeks actually, you should come with us Brooke! It would be a right laugh," Mouth smiled as they pulled into a parking spot. He grabbed his bag and jumped out of the car, the rest of them gathering their stuff and going to follow his lead.

Lucas sighed; he turned and grabbed his back from one of the backseats that had just be vacated by the other two. He spun back around and found Brooke's face very close to his own, her already trademark smirk playing on her face as she stretched her hand across and grabbed his collar, pulling him closer into her. He blushed as he felt her other hand run up his leg and upon seeing this she ran it a little higher, causing his breath to catch in his throat.

"You're too easy Broody," Brooke laughed and pulled her hands away from him. She opened the door handle and jumped out next to the other two boys waiting for Lucas to exit. He sat there a little longer thinking things over. Things were just so different to last year.

* * *

_Please Review Guys :)_


	3. Teenage Queen

_Sorry that it's a short one guys, but i'm currently preferring this story over my others! I will still update them though but this one just seems to flow easier!_

* * *

"Are you planning on exiting the vehicle anytime today broody boy?" Brooke laughed as she leaned down, resting her hand against the frame of the car. She smirked as she saw his face turn the familiar shade of red that she was already becoming accustomed to; she wondered what she could possibly have done to turn him that colour in a matter of seconds this time. She looked down and realised that from where he sat he most likely could see right down her top, this only made her smirk grow.

"Liking the view?" Brooke winked at him and lowered herself down further, exposing more of herself to him. She laughed as she saw the way his eyes went from her face to her chest and back to her face so quick that if she'd blinked then she would've missed it. His eyes grew larger as she pushed herself further against the car; he forced himself to think of much less exciting things. "Baby?" Brooke smirked, making every other thought drift out of his head.

"Luke?" he heard Mouth call as he was trying to utter a response to that trademarked grin that had swept across her face. He turned slightly and saw Skills and Mouth looking at him from their position behind Brooke, both of them struggling to keep their eyes of her body. He felt a rush of jealousy flow through him as if he somehow had a claim to the goddess that was still looking at him.

"Sorry," he muttered and turned to open the car door. He slipped his jacket and on and pulled his bag up with him as he stood out of the car. He brought his bag up to his shoulder as he walked around to where the other three were stood, Brooke's eyes roaming his body causing him to shuffle awkwardly. This in turn then caused Brooke to begin to laugh, loving how she managed to put him on edge.

"So Brooke you'll need to pick up your timetable, your planner and everything else from the office. I'm heading that way myself so it really wouldn't be a problem for me to take you over there, then you'll be given an escort to show you where everything is – this can include the gym, the toilets and all of your classes. Of course I'm sure the office secretary will allow me to be your escort and it really wouldn't be any trouble as that is one of the extracurricular activities that I took up to good look on my application for..." Mouth rambled as they headed towards the main building.

"Yo dog, too many words!" Skills laughed as he playfully pushed Mouth out of the way as they walked through the entrance and began to walk across campus. Skills and Lucas to go to the same form room they'd been in since day one as Brooke was going to be led by Mouth to wherever she would need to be.

"Is it just me or is everyone looking at us differently?" Mouth whispered to Skills as they saw a few of their classmates look their way, the same classmates that normally would see straight through them. Mouth saw a few of the guys in his class give him an eager wave, guys that Mouth used to be so sure didn't even know his name.

"I don't think they're looking at us man," Skills nodded in the direction of Brooke who was practically floating behind them. A deep smile etched in her face as she was looking up at Lucas, the smile causing the dimples to appear in her cheeks. They saw that most of their classmate's eyes were following them because she was there and she was hot. So hot.

"Skills, trouble ahead!" Mouth quickly whispered as Skills looked up to see what the trouble was, or more likely who it was. As usual the jocks of Tree Hill high had arrived early and were sat fooling around with their cheerleader girlfriends, Nathan Scott and Peyton Sawyer amongst them. Nathan had looked up to see his older brother heading in their general direction; he shook his head laughing until he caught sight of the girl next to him. He muttered something to the guys sat by his side before he jumped up, an evil shine in his eyes. Peyton followed his eyes and looked up to see the other Scott approaching with a girl that she didn't recognise, she definitely wasn't the girl that the blonde used to hang around with all the time.

"Who's she?" Peyton asked a couple of the guys that Nathan had previously been locked in a conversation with basketball about. When they looked at her confused she nodded over towards the group Nathan was very quickly approaching.

"I don't know but man is she fine." Tim grinned as the guys agreed with him, all of them eating her with their eyes. "That's where Scott's gone then, gone to bag the new girl! That is my man!" Tim nodded and jumped up on the bench, cupping his hands and ready to call out something to his best friend.

"Whoa dude, don't put water on his game!" Another guy that they referred to as Commons grinned, pulling Tim back off the bench. "Let the Scott do work his magic!"

"Oh, you're not jealous are you Sawyer?" Tim grinned; it was a known fact that Peyton and Nathan used to fuck. Then one day they just stopped, no one really knew why or who called their little relationship off but either way it was forbidden territory.

"No Tim, get it into your head that absolutely nothing is going on with me and your boyfriend." Peyton laughed and then the group turned back to face the collision that was about to happen. They saw that the boy called Skills and the geek had spotted Nathan and laughed as they exchanged awkward looks.

"Oh shit man, this ain't gonna go good." Skills muttered as he saw Nathan walking straight up to them, his eyes set on Lucas. The boys tried to turn around and alert Lucas but Nathan was upon them before they could even begin to say anything.

"Hey bro," Nathan smirked as he stood square on in front of Lucas. He enjoyed the fact he'd grown over summer and no longer be forced to look up at his enemy. Lucas stood his ground and looked confused at the comment that Nathan had made, he had wondered what tricks he would try and play this year.

Lucas instantly felt Skills and Mouth on his side and knew that no matter what Nathan started he would be okay. Nathan grinned as he saw the look on Lucas' face and then back down to the girl who looked even more confused.

"Hey, I'm Nathan Scott. I'm Lucas's younger brother," Nathan smiled as he put his hand out, expecting her to take it. When she refused but looked up at Lucas it was Nathan who took his turn to be confused. "Are you his girlfriend?" He asked in disbelief, he was thoroughly shocked that a girl like her would be seen dead with his brother, let alone agree to date him.

"I'm not his girlfriend... yet." Brooke laughed; smirking up at Lucas and watching him slowly turn red again.

"Oh, how do you know my brother then?" Nathan grinned; at least he had the chance to torment his brother. He knew getting to the brunette would get to Lucas and the thought entertained him, and the fact that he found Brooke irresistible was just a bonus.

"I'm living with him, moved in this morning." Brooke smiled up at the dark haired boy. She would be lying if she was to say that she didn't find him attractive, it was clear that the Scott genes were very good looking. "I'm Brooke by the way," she smirked at him. She had instantly sussed him out as a bad boy and knew that he would also provide her with some sort of entertainment. "So how come I don't know about you?"

"You've got a lot to learn new girl," Nathan grinned back at her as he obviously let his eyes warned downwards. She laughed at him before turning to look up at Lucas who had a pained expression on his face.

"Anyway boys, me and mister mouth over here are off to sort things out. Bye." Brooke grinned, leaning up and kissing Lucas on the cheek, she was about to turn and walk off before a plan formed in her head. Without giving him any warning she also lent up and kissed the other Scott on the cheek before walking down the path with Mouth, the two of them watching her walk away. Brooke smirked to herself and linked arms with Mouth, knowing that they were both still staring.

As she carried on walking away all eyes were focused on the girl who was in between the Scott brothers, a place where no one had ever been before. Plus the fact that she was the new girl around school made everyone even more intrigued by her actions. Lucas stared after her, confused already by what she was doing to him. Nathan also stared after her, a look of lust shining in his eyes as they fell to the way that her hips were swaying from side to side.

"Wow, sure knows how to do her thing." Skills whispered to no one in particular but both boys suddenly snapped back to reality. Nathan grinned and looked straight at Lucas, his smirk growing larger. A smirk that managed to get under Lucas's skin more than anything else he had ever known, he could feel his fist clenching, begging to collide with his little brother's face.

"She's going to be such a good fuck," Nathan bragged sensing the fact that he was irritating the blonde. He began to walk away but then thought he'd taunt Lucas a little longer, waiting for the day the blonde would finally bite back. "I mean, you seriously didn't think she'd be with you did you? Look man, I'm not being cruel here but she's hot and you're you. I'm Nathan Scott and she's practically promised to me, the basketball captain and the new girl. It just fits, now I personally suggest you learn your place in all of this and quickly. You're only ever going to be the _other _Scott!" He put particular emphasis when he said the word other and then laughed to himself.

He then turned and walked away, not once turning back to look at the anger in Lucas' eyes or the way Skills was ready to step in if Lucas had decided to launch at him. Lucas looked up at Skills and they both sighed together, knowing that really Nathan was right. Neither of them had any place talking to a girl like Brooke Davis, neither of them said anything though.

They both knew that a girl like Brooke Davis was meant to have it all, the popularity, the parties and her fair share of boys. Boys exactly like his half brother. Lucas shook his head at the thought, once again wishing that his best friend was there to make a lame joke about him. Skills looked up at one of his longest friends and instantly recognised the look on his face; it was the I-Miss-Haley look that Lucas had been perfecting all summer long.

"Let's go to class man," Skills grinned as he smacked Lucas on the shoulder and began to walk in the opposite direction to the way Nathan had left. Lucas nodded and quickly caught up, smacking Skills on the back to repay him for the ache in his shoulder. "Oh and just to throw it out there, I think that the Scott right here is by far the best one!"

* * *

_Please review and let me know what you think :D I love hearing your opinions!_


	4. I'll Try Anything Once

_I once again apologise for the late update, i wasn't even planning on updating this one today but then i realized i only had a bit to add on the end and then it would be finished. I kind like this chapter though so let me know if you do! This is the only story i don't have some kinda plan for and i'm just writing whatever i think should happen as i go along with it! So if you have any ideas that would be great or if you want anything specific to happen! Thanks for the patience though guys, hope you enjoy it!_

_

* * *

_

Lucas slammed his car door and double check that he'd locked it before heading up towards the front door, after the run in with Nathan he couldn't think of anything he'd rather do than put his feet up and pick up where he'd left off in the recent novel he was reading.

He lightly pushed the front door open, hoping that he'd beaten Brooke home from school and could slip into this room unnoticed and therefore avoid the latest tormenting she would probably have planned for him. What he didn't expect when he opened the door was to see Peyton Sawyer sat looking rather comfortable at his kitchen table, scrolling her eyes over a recent magazine.

Her legs lifted up on another chair as she stared intently at the article she was reading, flipping the page when she was done and scanning it briefly before turning once again. Tracing her finger over the words she sighed and put the magazine down, clearly bored with it.

"Urm, hello?" Lucas made his presence known as he made his way over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Hello?" Peyton questioned back as if she was questioning him being there instead of it being the other way round. Both looked up when they found a brunette skipping into the room holding a small green boob tube that she threw on the table in front of the blonde, not bothering to glance or acknowledge Lucas.

"Wow, I didn't think I'd like what you'd have to offer in all honesty." Peyton grinned appreciatively at her new friend whilst she held the top against her upper body, "I think I could definitely get away with wearing this next week, I wouldn't even look to pretty pretty girl either!" Peyton beamed and pulled Brooke into a hug that squealed and clapped her hands in delight, totally forgetting the blue eyed boy.

"Oh Luke," Brooke shouted as she saw him move out of the kitchen and begin towards his own bedroom. He turned around and looked at her, raising his eyebrows as a sign for her to continue. "Your mom rang and she said she wanted to remind that we need to go by the cafe at 7-"

"Like we usually do, yeah I got it." Lucas offered her a weak smile as he pushed open the door and threw himself down on his bed. It wasn't that he didn't like Brooke, because he knew outright that that would be the biggest lie he'd ever told. He just knew her type, the bitchy, popular, beautiful cheerleader that stomped across guys hearts, never thinking about consequences of anything because their looks meant they didn't have to.

He put it down to the fact that he missed Haley mainly, as his best friend she'd always had his back and he'd always have hers. That combined with the Nathan show down resulted in an angry and bitter Lucas Scott.

He stared up at the ceiling, expecting it to magically make Haley appear when his phone began to ring. Darting off the bed he surveyed the room before finding it lying on top of his bag on the chair, he grabbed it quickly and answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" He asked, receiving muffled noise as a return. He shook his head and was about to hand up when he heard someone grab the phone, breathing quickly.

"Hey Luke," the voice of his best friend came through the phone. He couldn't help but smile when he realised it was her. She was exactly the person that he needed to talk to about the whole situation with Brooke.

"Hey Haley, how are you doing?" He smiled, walking back over to the bed and sitting down.

"Oh god Luke, it's so good to actually get five minutes to myself to call you. The tour is crazy you know, I mean it's so good but it takes up all of my time." She beamed down the phone at him, twirling her hair in her fingers.

"That's great; I have a lot to talk to you about actually. You have time right?" He asked, jumping to his feet again and beginning to pace around the room. He heard voices down the other end of the line and waited for Haley to respond, coughing awkwardly when it appeared that she had forgotten about the conversation.

"Oh sorry, I really have to go. Apparently I'm really needed or something, you know I hate to leave you like this but I will see you soon right. I'll ring you when I get into town, see you later, love you Rocket." He heard her click off and sighed at the beep that came through the line.

Hearing her call him Rocket brought back so many good memories that the two of them shared, whether it was playing crazy golf on the roof of the cafe or throwing milk bombs at each other. Hearing her disconnected tone had somehow made him feel even worse than earlier.

Hopefully nothing that a bit of David Copperfield wouldn't help him forget about.

* * *

"So Lucas, did you have a good day at school?" Karen smiled at him over dinner that night; the three of them were sat in a far corner of the cafe. Two members of staff looking after the till and customers whilst Karen had her break.

"Yeah, I guess it was okay." Lucas offered a brief smile before continuing to eat his lasagne, not lifting his eyes off the table cloth.

"Just okay? How were Mouth and Skills?" She continued to question, wanting to know exactly what had got into her brooding son so silent when he normally contributed something to their conversations.

"They're fine Ma; I'm off to the court after tea." He smiled, glancing upwards to look her quickly in the eyes before twiddling his fork inbetween his fingers once more.

"That's fine Luke," Karen smiled happily at him. Smiling at the two teenagers and trying to think of a conversation to reduce the awkwardness of the atmosphere.

"Thanks," he looked up slowly. His eyes meeting those of Brooke Davis, a teasing smirk playing across her pretty face. Her lips curled up in a wicked way that could only mean trouble, it was then that he felt it.

His eyes widened as he felt her hand flat on his knee, moving up at a teasingly slow pace. He shot her a confused look and she casually shrugged it off, engaging in conversation with Karen once more. He was unable to pay any attention to it though, too focused on her fingers that were halfway up this thigh.

"Lucas? Are you okay?" Karen asked convinced, she'd notice he'd been even more unusually quiet and the look on his face was panicked.

His head shot up, Brooke began to laugh. Going to pick up his drink, buying time before he'd have to answer his mother's question. As he reached for the glass he felt her fingers move up a few more inches, blushing he fumbled the glass and spilt the drink all over the table.

"Lucas?" Karen raised her voice slightly, wanting to know the reason behind her sons behaviour.

The bell to the cafe went as the door was pushed open, the majority of the Raven's basketball team walking in. Lucas clenched his jaw and glared at Nathan, his mother shooting him a worried glance before making sure that one of the waitresses took their order.

"I'll be right back," Brooke excused herself as she rose from her seat and went over to where the group was now sat. The blonde found it hard to take his eyes off her as she laughed and joked with his brother, his enemy.

"So, is there a reason why you're following me?" Brooke chuckled as she leaned towards Nathan, his arm snaking around her waist and pulling her down into the seat next to him. She raised her eyebrow flirtingly at him, expecting him to answer the question.

"Well, you see Peyton told me that you live with him over there. I know he's not the most interesting off people so figured I'd come help you skip, get out early?" Nathan winked at her, running his hand slowly down her body and resting it on her ass.

"That's a tempting offer Mister Scott," Brooke smirked as she leaned towards him. The team grinning at each other as their leader scored again, it wasn't like Nathan Scott was ever short of girls.

"You bet it is," he grinned at her as he continued to pull her closer to him. Desperate to feel the lips that his brother wanted so bad on his own, knowing that when it was done he could look up and smirk at the blonde.

"But I'm going to have to refuse you see, because he's interesting enough for me right now." With that she wiggled out of the booth and retook her seat inbetween Karen and Lucas, smiling at the two of them.

"They'll be leaving soon I think," she shot Lucas a genuine smile but found that he'd already gone back to pushing the food around his plate.

"So, you've made friends with Peyton?" Lucas asked a question for the first time of the night, knowing the answer but more curious to hear the story of how that had happened.

"Peyton?" She asked questioningly, "Oh you mean ; she was in my first class and every class since. She's a cheerleader and I want to tryout so she said she'd look into it for me, speaking of. Karen would it be okay if I went to a party next weekend with her?" Brooke asked pleadingly.

"Oh, I suppose so as long as you're in for curfew." Karen granted her permission and chuckled to herself when the brunette's face lit up. "Your mother called today, she said that it was a shame she'd missed you and would ring you later."

"Oh, that's great. Thanks Karen," Brooke smiled appreciatively. She turned and gave a loose wave to Nathan who was leaving the cafe, content with having pissed his brother off.

The three of them remained at the table chatting, conversation flowing easily as Lucas loosened up in Nathan's absence. Karen beaming at how well the two of them seemed to get along, Brooke bringing out the more carefree side in her son.

"Oh Lucas, Haley and I got you a present. We wanted to give you it together but then Haley had to leave town again so I think now is as good a time as any," Karen beamed as she left her seat and walked behind the counter.

"Everyone really seems to love this Haley girl," Brooke smiled across at him. Curious as to why the brooding blonde was always thinking about something.

"She's crazy, good crazy though. When we were thirteen she found out this thing that gave you your porn star name, your mother's maiden name and the name of your first pet." Lucas chuckled to himself as he remember Haley telling him about it as they walked down the path.

"Manny Montgomery," Brooke giggled along with him. "I sound like some sort of transvestite!" Brooke protested as Lucas just laughed with her.

"Oh you got let off lightly, mine's Rocket Roe and Haley still calls me it to this day!" He grinned as he allowed himself to completely relax, "Haley's name was Bunny Beaugard. She actually made a joke about us starring in Dawson's Freaks or something like that," he laughed once more.

"I can't wait to meet her, your friend Mouth mentioned she was coming into town soon right?" Brooke smiled at him and he wasn't sure whether it was the way her eyes lit up or the dimples deep in her cheeks that persuaded him to take the plunge.

"Yeah, she's playing at the blue post in a few weeks. Maybe we could go together, that's if you'd want to go out with me or whatever." He began to mumble as he felt himself turning red, praying that something would save him from the embarrassment he'd just caused.

"Here it is," Karen beamed as she sat down in her seat again. She reached out a hand to Lucas and placed an old book in his hand, he grinned as he read the title. Instantly forgetting that just seconds ago he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him just so he wouldn't have to look at the brunette for much longer.

"Julius Caesar, I've been meaning to give this a read Ma." He grinned at his mum before quickly flicking the book open and scanning the first few couple of pages.

"There is a tide in the affairs of men; it's something like that anyway." Karen smiled at her son, grateful to see the smile on his face that had been vacant since Haley's departure. "I'm just going to tidy away and then we can be getting off home."

She excused herself and headed behind the counter once more, stacking the plates into the sink ready to be washed so that the three of them could go home where she'd make them a hot chocolate.

"Yes," Brooke smirked as she pulled the book out of his hand. She gave it a once over before placing it on the table where his plate had just been, running her finger over the front cover. He looked up, confusion clear in his face.

"What?" He asked, his face scrunched up as he tried to understand what she was saying.

"Yes I'll go out with you." Brooke stated, shrugging it off as if it was no big deal. Which it probably wasn't to her Lucas reasoned, she probably went out with many guys. Yet to him it was a big deal, it was a huge deal.

* * *

_Please Review and let me know what you think! _


End file.
